Costumes
by Operatic
Summary: MarkAngel friendship. Mark doesn't really dress up anymore...pretty late for a Halloween fic, but whatever. Oneshot. Was deleted, and an edited, less confusifying version was posted


**Oh god this is the stupidest thing I've ever written -remembers CSIs of the Opera- Well...one of them. And this is Alive!Angel AU, since she wouldn't be alive on Halloween in canon (unfortunately) I don't RENT. I edited this a bit, as it was getting a few people confused XD  
**  
"So what are you being for Halloween, Marky?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, finally looking up from his camera. He had been mildly aware that Angel had been talking...well, babbling, really, about something or other. He'd thought she'd been talking to Roger, really...though looking over, the musician was nowhere to be found. Strange...he'd been there a minute ago...though the closed bedroom door quickly answered his question.

"Marky...you gonna say something, sweetie?" Angel repeated, her foot swinging, checking her nails, all around fidgeting in her seat. She never could sit still.

"I don't really dress up," Mark replied, finally, shrugging. Last time he'd been out was when he was eleven years old. He'd wanted to be Superman so badly...but when their family had set Halloween off till two days before, he'd had to settle on being a clown. Sort of ruined the whole concept for him.

But the look on Angel's face...shocked, almost offended. He'd never seen anyone take Halloween so seriously...but it didn't really surprise him that she would.

"_You're not dressing up_?" Angel repeated, weighing each word carefully. The look quickly turned from shock to pity. "Why not?"

"Angel...I'm 25," Mark shrugged and went back to cleaning the lens delicately. "Don't you think that's a little old to be dressing up?" he asked.

"It's not too old. Collins is older than you, and he's dressing up," She nodded, and he sensed a bit pf triumph in her voice...something told him it took a lot of convincing. "He's being James Bond again, but at least he's dressing up."

Mark sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders. She had a point...but he was still determined to keep a bit of dignity.  
"Even if I was going to Angel, I don't know what I'd be," he admitted, and put his camera down. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get a choice whether or not he dressed up...but he wasn't about to let her dress him.

"Well, what type of thing would you want to be? Oooh! I know. You could be something scary!" Angel squealed, and he could almost see the wheels spinning in her head. He had to admit, if he was going to be anything, being scary wouldn't be so bad. His mother always wanted him to be something cute, something that wouldn't make the other kids run away screaming. Unfortunately that plan didn't always work out, particularly with the Bozo year.

"Yeah, I guess I could..."

"Ohh, yay!" Angel immediately squealed, and moved so she was kneeling on the couch beside him. Mark had seen the young transvestite excited before...but Halloween seemed to bring out something even more in her. "See, I had this idea for myself, but now that I've got you on board? Honey, I've got the best joint costume ever," she squealed again and took his hands, and he had to smile.

"Am I gonna like it?"

"Hell yes. Honey, this is practically the scariest idea I've ever had. I love it!" She laughed and looked around, before whispering her idea to Mark lowly. His eyes widened slightly. They couldn't...

"You think that would work?"

"It'll scare the pants off everybody else. We don't even need to make costumes!!"

--

Angel squeezed Collins hand as they headed up to the loft. He couldn't help but notice she was acting...a bit not herself. He thought for sure she'd have some elaborate costume all planned up...but he could tell something was up. His girl had something planned...the way she was smiling and the way she squeezed his hand proved it.

His jaw dropped the second Mark opened the door. He was dressed nicely, hair slicked back. But that wasn't it...

It was the way Angel immediately ran into the young filmmaker's arms and kissed him, clinging to him the same way she would to the anarchist on a regular day.

"Hey baby!" she squealed to him, and Collins stared speechless as Mark held her, obviously trying to hide back a grin.

"What--" Collins started, his eyes wide, but he was immediately cut off by Angel's finger on his lips.

"Oh Tom, it's just our costume. Pretty scary, huh?"


End file.
